Une petite nouvelle
by mitakashika
Summary: Dans une petit coin de Paris , une jeune fille fait éruption dans la vie de Mathieu Sommet
1. Prologue

Donc comme je l'avais indiqué dans ma description je savais pas encore si j'allais publier des fictions et finalement, je me lance également : D C'est ma première fiction sur SLG donc soit indulgent SVP, je sors tout ça de ma petite tête :D . Petite précision : J'ai donné des noms aux différentes personnalités , je préfère :)

Âpres vérification , je réédite mon histoire sous un autre format . J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même . J'accepte évidemment toutes les critiques hein ^^ bonne ou mauvaise .

Pas la peine que je dis que Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas, même si sa me dérangerai pas ^.^.

J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi donc bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

**Les personnages :**

MATHIEU SOMMET : C'est un jeune homme de 26 ans , de petite taille , cheveux court , brun aux yeux bleu assez clair . Il est youtubeur , il s'occupe de l'émission « Salut Les Geeks ». Il porte souvent des chapeaux .

ALICE AKUMA : C'est une jeune femme de 20 ans , de taille moyenne , cheveux longs , blonde aux yeux vert très clairs. Elle est au chômage. Elle porte toujours un bracelet a chaque poignet.

LÉOPOLD : C'est un jeune homme qui ressemble en tout point à Mathieu. Il porte comme signe distinctif des tee-shirts « geeks » et sa casquette brune. Les fans l'appellent le geek .

OCTAVE : C'est un jeune homme qui ressemble en tout point à Mathieu. Il porte comme signe distinctif un costard noir, des lunettes de soleil noires et une fans l'appellent le patron.

MICKAËL : C'est un jeune homme qui ressemble en tout point à Mathieu. Il porte comme signe distinctif des tee-shirts beiges , un chapeau beige de « hippie » et un joint . Les fans l'appellent le hippie .

THIBAULT : C'est un mi-homme , ressemblant à Mathieu et mi-panda . Il chante pour l'émission , d'ailleurs il s'occupe de « l'instant panda » . Les fans l'appellent Maître Panda .

ANTOINE DANIEL : C'est un jeune homme de 25 ans , de taille moyenne , cheveux en pétard, brun aux yeux marrons. Il porte des lunettes. Il est youtubeur , il s'occupe de l'émission « What The Cut?! »

Acte I

Scène 1

Devant l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet

ALICE AKUMA et MATHIEU

_La scène se passe à Paris , au XXI ème siècle , devant l'appartement de MATHIEU SOMMET . On ne voit que la porte de l'appartement. Apparaît ALICE , une valise en main , vêtue d'une chemise noir , d'un jean's serré et des bottes brunes assez hautes. Son cou est orné d'un pendentif en forme de fiole de poison , et ses poignets sont touts les deux orné d'un bracelet noir et marron . Elle sort son portable ._

ALICE : Bon .. Ouais ... 9H , j'espère qu'ils sont réveillés ... Ils vont me prendre pour une fan hystérique mais bon ...

_ALICE sonne et attends ... La porte s'ouvre , apparaît MATHIEU , la tête dans le cul ._

MATHIEU _(baillant et se frottant les yeux )_ : Oui ?

ALICE : Ma-Mathieu Sommet ?

MATHIEU : Lui même , c'est pourquoi ?

ALICE : Heu ... Je ... _( se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre)_ Je suis venue vous demandez l'hospitalité ... S'il vous plaît ...

* * *

Voila :) Moi même je trouve que c'est assez court mais j'aimerai savoir vos avis avant de continuer :) J'attends vos reviews ^O^


	2. Chapitre 1 Arrivé dans la famille

_Scène 2_

_Devant l'appartement de __**MATHIEU**_

_**ALICE **__et __**MATHIEU**_

**MATHIEU** : Pardon ?

**ALICE** : Oui, je sais que cela doit vous sembler bizarre; je débarque comme ça à vous demander ça mais il y a deux mois, un scientifique, Jimmy est venu dans mon village donner une conférence avec ses collègues . Après la conférence, on a discuté ensemble pendant son séjour de deux semaines et avant de partir, il m'a demandé de venir vivre ici, après m'avoir ... embrassée ...

**MATHIEU **: Ah ! Bon ... Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer mais ... _(voix triste_) notre Jimmy n'est plus de ce monde ... Je suis vraiment désolé ...

**ALICE** : Je ... Je ... l'ai su hier en entendant la conversation de deux filles qui parlaient du prof d'SLG, comme elles disaient; mais j'ai quand même pensé à venir jusqu'ici ...

**MATHIEU** : Tu as un chez toi ? Où habites-tu ?

**ALICE** : Nulle part ... Mes parents m'ont virée de chez moi après que je leur aie dit que j'arrêtais mes études pour vous rejoindre ...

**MATHIEU** : Bon ... Entre, restes pas là, ils sont déjà réveillés .

_ALICE prends sa valise et suit MATHIEU dans son appartement qui est en gros bordel d'ailleurs ._

_Scène 3_

_La cuisine de l'appartement_

_**MATHIEU , ALICE , OCTAVE , THIBAULT , LÉOPOLD **__et__** MICKAËL**_

_Les meubles de la cuisine sont en bois .Il y a également un comptoir en bois . THIBAULT touille dans son café, MICKAËL est contre la fenêtre, un joint au bec, OCTAVE, assis au comptoir , regarde son dernier « film » sur sa caméra et LÉOPOLD verse ses céréales, assis à côté __d'OCTAVE._

**MATHIEU** : Les gars, les gars, je vous présente heu ...

**ALICE **: Alice ! Alice Akuma.

**THIBAULT** : Bonjour.

**LÉOPOLD** : Boobies !

**OCTAVE** : Alors gamin, tu nous ramènes enfin une meuf potable .

**MICKAËL** : 'Lut grosse.

**MATHIEU** : Octave ... C'est notre Jimmy qui nous la ramène, ce n'est pas ma copine mais plutôt la sienne, enfin, elle vous expliquera.

**ALICE** : Et dès que j'ai trouvé un boulot et un appart', je partirais hein.

**MATHIEU** : Mais t'inquiète pas, j'vais pas te jeter dehors , par contre , où tu vas dormir …

**OCTAVE** : Y a toujours la chambre d'Andréa, gamin.

**MATHIEU**_(voix triste)_ : Ah oui … Andréa …. La fille si tu préfère … Elle a rejoint Jimmy il y a un mois.

**THIBAULT** : Misère, je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Thibault, alias Maître Panda.

**MICKA****ËL** : Mickaël, grosse.

**LÉOPOLD**_(grand sourire)_ : Moi, c'est Léopold.

**OCTAVE** : Octave chérie .

**LÉOPOLD** : Tu as quel âge ?

**ALICE **: J'ai eu 20 ans, il y a trois jours .

**OCTAVE** : Et merde trop vieille, quoique vu comment tu es, on peut toujours s'arranger.

**MATHIEU **: Bon ! Alice, suis moi, j'vais te montrer la chambre d'Andréa.

**ALICE**_( reprends sa valise)_ : Heu ... Oui !

_Scène 4_

_La chambre d'ALICE_

_**ALICE **__,__** MATHIEU**_

_La chambre est constituée d'un lit à la couverture rose et aux oreillers en cœur, d'une lampe rose, d'un tapis blanc, d'un bureau en bois vide, d'une armoire vide aussi et d'un pouf rose . Une étagère est fixée au mur._

**MATHIEU** : Bon, bah, je te laisse t'installer .

**ALICE** : Merci beaucoup ... Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous m'acceptez tout de même.

**MATHIEU** : Jimmy n'avait pas de mauvaise fréquentation et ... je ne vais pas laisser une des petites amies de mes personnalités toute seule surtout quand elle est en deuil ... Et pas de vous entre nous.

**ALICE **: Merci, Mathieu …Désolée, j'ai l'habitude des «vous» ... Et petite amie ... Plus maintenant _(verse une larme)_

**MATHIEU**_(la console)_ : Allez ... ça va aller maintenant, on est là nous, tu n'est plus toute seule et je suis sûr que Jimmy n'aurait pas du tout aimé te voir dans cet état, Alice .

**ALICE** : _(sèche ses larmes)_ Merci ... beaucoup, vraiment .

**MATHIEU**_(la lache, se dirige vers la porte et lui adresse un clin d'œil)_ Mais de rien, c'est naturel.

_Finalement , elle installe ses affaires et va rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine ._

_Scène 5_

_La cuisine_

_**ALICE**__ , __**THIBAULT**__ , __**MICKAËL**__ , __**LÉOPOLD**__ , __**OCTAVE**_

**THIBAULT** : Alice ! Dit moi, tu as faim ?

**ALICE**_(souriante)_ : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

**MICKAËL** : Tu as connu comment Jimmy ?

**ALICE **_(voix nostalgique)_ : Je vous explique. Il y a deux mois, j'ai rencontré Jimmy qui était venu donner une conférence dans mon village et dans les villages voisins pendant quelques semaines. Après la conférence que j'étais venue écouter , j'avais décidé de le suivre dans sa tournée. Il était si déterminé dans ce qu'il nous racontait , si passionné … Si mignon avec son petit nœud papillon _(verse une larme)_ . Puis on est restés ensemble, on a discuté, ... Et quand est venu le moment où il devait partir, il m'a dit de venir habiter ici puisque je voulais le suivre la première fois ... Donc il m'a donné l'adresse et avant que le train ne parte, il m'a embrassée ...

**LÉOPOLD** : C'est beau ...

**ALICE **: Ensuite, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'allais arrêter mes études pour venir vous rejoindre et donc ils m'ont virée ... Je suis arrivée à Paris hier ...

**MICKAËL** : Et si je comprends bien, tu as dormis où hier ?

**ALICE** : Sous ... un pont ...

**THIBAULT** : Au moins c'est clair .

**LÉOPOLD** : C'est vrai que tu es très belle .

**ALICE** : Merci, t'es trop chou.

_THIBAULT et MICKAËL sortent . Restent ALICE qui mange sa tartine , OCTAVE et LÉOPOLD qui la regardent ._

**OCTAVE** : pour une fois ... Jimmy a bien choisi .

**ALICE**_(finit sa tartine)_ : Pardon ?

**LÉOPOLD** : Oui, toi tu es gentille, toutes les autres filles étaient là pour l'argent, se faire une place où pour nous séparer, forcer Mathieu à nous « oublier ».

**ALICE** : Aie ! Mais, mais, je suis là , le temps de trouver un boulot et un appart'.

**OCTAVE** : Ouais, ouais .

_Scène 6 _

_Le couloir _

_**LÉOPOLD**__ , __**ALICE**__ , __**OCTAVE**_

**LÉOPOLD** : Donc là, c'est la salle de bain, là, la chambre de Mathieu , au fond la chambre de Jimmy qui nous sert de débarras maintenant mais ses affaires y sont encore donc si tu veux prendre un truc à lui, va-y, et … _(regarde Alice)_ ça va ?

_ALICE reste quelque instant à fixer la porte de la chambre de JIMMY et les larmes se mettent a couler le long de ses joues ._

**ALICE** _(essuie ses larmes )_ : Oui , oui , merci … J'irai faire un tour … Et sinon, les deux portes là , c'est où ?

**LÉOPOLD** : ma chambre et celle du patron

**ALICE**_(embrasse Léopold sur la joue)_ Merci pour la visite Léopold.

**LÉOPOLD**_ (bégayant et rougissant)_ Oh ! De-de-de-de rien .

**ALICE**_(souriante)_ : Faut pas rougir petit chéri.

_ALICE passe affectueusement sa main sur la joue de LÉOPOLD et repart dans sa chambre ._

**OCTAVE** : Alors gamin , comment tu la trouve , la petite ?

**LÉOPOLD** : Elle-elle m'a appelé petit chéri !

**OCTAVE** : Calme toi gamin , tu commences à ...

_OCTAVE indique le bas du ventre de LÉOPOLD , cherchant à se faire comprendre sans s'exprimer pleinement . LÉOPOLD regarde à son tour et sort rapidement de la pièce ._

**LÉOPOLD** _(couine) _: Kyah !

**OCTAVE** _(écoute à la porte) _: Couine petit ... J'aime ça !

* * *

Voilà , voilà :) J'espère que je vous êtes pas déçu par rapport a vos attentes :) J'attends vos reviews , positif ou négatif , j'accepte tout :D


	3. Chapitre 2 Chante ! Chante avec moi

_Acte II_

_Scène 1_

_La chambre d'Alice_

_**ALICE** PUIS **THIBAULT**_

_Alice est présente depuis deux semaines et commence à les connaître . Il fait jour et elle est dans sa chambre . Elle porte un débardeur noir peu serré dont les bretelles tombent , un short blanc et elle fait mine d'écrire dans un cahier . On entends un frappement à la porte . Elle se lève et va ouvrir . Entre THIBAULT_

**ALICE** : Oui ?

**THIBAULT** : Heu … Alice , tu peux venir me donné un coup de patte pour l'instant panda , j'galère un peu la .

**ALICE **:_ (remet la bretelle de son débardeur )_ Heu … Si ! Je te suis

_Scène 2_

_La chambre de Maître Panda_

_**ALICE** et **THIBAULT**_

_Sur scène , un lit sur lequel ce trouve un MP3 , un bureau sur la droite , sur lequel est ouvert un PC blanc et noir . On voit un casque , des feuilles , deux stylos et trois bouteilles de bière vides jonchent le sol. Entrent THIBAULT et ALICE , se dirigeant directement vers le bureau ; THIBAULT s'assoit devant l'ordinateur et lance la vidéo . On voit une sorte de dessin animé fait par des témoins de Jéhovah où une mère incite son enfant à jeter un jouet représentant un magicien ._

**ALICE** : Oula … Vive le truc sérieux.

**THIBAULT **_(arrête la vidéo _) : On pourrait faire quoi dessus ?

**ALICE** : Pas un truc sur l'église please …

**THIBAULT** : Nan , nan t'inquiet , mais je bloque à cause de sa ….

**ALICE **: Au temps partir de leurs interdits , tu les connais ?

**THIBAULT**_(réfléchit )_ : Heu … l'avortement , le sexe hors mariage …

**ALICE** : _( le regarde bizarrement )_ Sérieux ? Les pauvres ….

**THIBAULT** : Ouais … J'crois que le divorce et l'alcool sont dedans aussi mais après les autres j'en sais strictement rien.

**ALICE**: _(prends une bouteille de bière qui traînait)_ Et bah … Si on était de cette religion , on serait pas hyper fidèles.

**THIBAULT** : _(rire)_ Ca ! C'est sur. On est … des infidèles pour eux.

**ALICE** : Attends … Ca m'inspire ce que tu viens de dire.

**THIBAULT** : On a eu la même idée je crois.

_THIBAULT et ALICE attrapent un stylo et une feuille et écrivent les paroles de la chanson en la chantant et en riant. Puis ils prennent la feuille et ressortent ._

_Scène 3_

_Le salon_

_**MATHIEU,** **OCTAVE,** **LÉOPOLD,** **ALICE, ****THIBAULT**_

_Le salon est constitué d'un canapé trois places et d'un fauteuil marron , d'une table basse en bois et d'un tapis vert .Un télévision et un ordinateur fixe ornent les murs . LÉOPOLD joue sur l'ordinateur , tandis que MATHIEU et OCTAVE sont affalé sur le canapé et sirotent des bières, en se moquant des émissions qui passent à la télé. Entrent ALICE et THIBAULT._

**THIBAULT** : On a l'instant panda !

**MATHIEU** : Oh ! Gueule pas comme sa bordel !

**THIBAULT:** Excuse moi mec.

**OCTAVE** : J'ai failli lâcher ma bière.

**ALICE **: Mais on s'en fout de ça , écoutez plutôt.

**OCTAVE** : On s'en fout pas , c'est de la bière putin d'blondasse.

**ALICE** : Tu t'crois bien avec un coup dans l'nez ?

**OCTAVE** : Fais gaffe, je pourrai te défenestrer!

**ALICE** : Faudrait déjà que t'aies quelque chose pour le faire !

**LÉOPOLD** : Le provoque pas ….

**MATHIEU**: _( se lève et hurle)_ Vos gueules ! Bon , continue.

**THIBAULT** : Je disais , on a l'instant panda.

**ALICE** : On peux vous chanter la chanson ?

**OCTAVE** : Non.

**MATHIEU** : Octave, couché ! Oui , allez y.

**ALICE **et **THIBAULT**: _( elle chante un peu faux mais leurs voix s'accordent tout de même sur l'air de Whisky In the Jar du groupe "The Dubliners")_

Bimbadadim badabam

On est des infidèles , on est des infidèles , on mont'ra pas au ciel.

J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre, on buvait une bonne bière,

Quand un cureton est apparu pour nous parler de Jésus...

Il parait que c'est la fin du monde, pendant qu'on sirote not' blonde

Tu veux sauver mon âme gamin, c'est gentil mais trace ton chemin !

Parc'que :

Bimbadadim badabam

On est des infidèles , on est des infidèles , on mont'ra pas au ciel.

Il voulait m'parler d'un livre qui allait m'dicter comment vivre,

J'suis très heureux comme ca, ton paradis ne nous intéresse pas !

On s'amuse bien dans notre coin, avec de l'alcool et des copains,

Pourquoi vouloir nous changer et entrer dans notre vie privée ?

Parc'que :

Bimbadadim badabam

On est des infidèles , on est des infidèles, on mont'ra pas au ciel !

**MATHIEU**_ (sourit)_ : C'est accepté

**ALICE **et **THIBAULT**_( elle lui fait un bisou sur sa joue)_ Merci beaucoup Mathieu

**MATHIEU**_(rigole légèrement )_ : Calme , calme , de rien

**OCTAVE: Alice?**

**ALICE **_( se retourne)_ : Oui ?

**OCTAVE** : La prochaine fois , enlève directement ton débardeur vu que tes bretelles ne serrent pas assez

**ALICE **: _(rougie légèrement )_ : Heu … Je … Je vas prendre sa pour un compliment venant de toi.

**MATHIEU** : Bon ! Vu qu'il manque plus que sa pour sa pour le tournage , on va s'y mettre hein ?

**LÉOPOLD** : Attends , j'ai agro des mobs la , j'vais crevé.

**MATHIEU **: Tout de suite !

**LÉOPOLD **: Mais … Et merde !

**THIBAULT** : Bon , j'vais réveiller le hippie.

**ALICE **: Bon … J'vais retourner dans ma chambre alors, histoire de me chercher un boulot .

_ALICE quitte le salon . Les quatre hommes restants échangent un regard entendu._

**OCTAVE** : J'l'aime bien c'te gamine.

**THIBAULT** : Elle est si …

**LÉOPOL**D : Différente des autres …

**MATHIEU **: Pour une fois …. Ch'uis d'accord avec vous les mecs …

**OCTAVE **: Elle a pas hurler quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était occupée à mettre son jean's.

**THIBAULT** : Elle m'a pas traité comme un vulgaire animal génétiquement modifié.

**LÉOPOLD** : Elle m'a pas traité de gamin sans valeur.

**MATHIEU** : Elle m'a pas hurlé à la gueule comme la plus part de mes fans quand elle m'a vu.

**THIBAULT** : Vous croyez que … ?

**MATHIEU** : J'crois bien ouais …

_Scène 4_

_La chambre d'Alice_

_**ALICE** puis **LÉOPOLD**_

_La chanson de l'instant eu beaucoup de succès ; ALICE et THIBAULT en étaient très fiers . Elle est sur son lit , semi-assise , et regarde l'épisode sur son PC portable quand on entends quelqu'un frapper . ALICE retire son casque ._

**ALICE **: Oui ?

**LÉOPOLD **_(entre et derme la porte)_ : Alice , je peux te poser une question ?

**ALICE** : Oui bien sûr

**LÉOPOLD** : _(s'assoit à côté d'elle)_ Que tu me sous-estime pas OK , que tu fasse pas la fan hystérique OK , que tu supportes l'odeur du joint, limite, OK, mais que tu n'aies pas peur d'Octave ou que tu ne méprise pas Thibault , je comprends pas ….

**ALICE**_( mets ses mains derrière sa tête)_ : Ha , ha … Je t'explique , dans ma famille , j'ai un grand frère , qui est du genre assez cool . Il rentrait dans ma chambre comme ça , sans prévenir , il aime beaucoup faire la fête aussi . Et quand on était à deux , il m'entraînait pour chanter même quand j'avais un chat dans la gorge. Du coup je suis habituée à ce genre de personnes.

**LÉOPOLD **_(la regarde étonné )_ : Ha , d'accord …

**ALICE** : Et puis … Je veux pas , quand je vous quitterais , avoir de mauvais souvenirs de vous ou que vous ayez un mauvais souvenir de moi .

**LÉOPOLD** : Waow... _(vas dans ses bras)_ Tu es si différente … Je t'adore Alice .. Tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi ou même une maman …

**ALICE**_(lui caresse le dos et les cheveux )_ : C'est gentil … Moi aussi … Je t'adore …

**LÉOPOLD**: Ha ! En fait , Mathieu a invité Antoine à venir ce soir , il veut te présenter .

**ALICE **: Antoine Daniel ?

**LÉOPOLD** : Bah oui.

**ALICE** : C'est cool mais … Pourquoi il veut me présenter ? C'est pas comme si j'allais rester deux ans ici.

**LÉOPOLD** : Pourtant c'est simple , Antoine est un des meilleurs amis à Mathieu et il lui a déjà parlé de toi, du coup il était curieux de te rencontrer.

**ALICE** : Ha d'accord … Ca se tient.

**LÉOPOLD **_(se lève)_ : J'vais y aller , j'ai un read qui m'attends.

**ALICE** : Très bien mon loup , éclate bien les autres!

**LÉOPOLD** : _(rougit au surnom qu'elle lui a donné)_ Oui , merci Alice.

_LÉOPOLD quitte la chambre en rougissant , vraisemblablement surprit par l'affection que lui adresse ALICE ._

* * *

Voila , voila , je m'arrête ici :) J'attends vos reviews positif ou négatif :D


	4. Chapitre 3 Petit cœur se dévoile ?

Voilà la suite , merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D

* * *

_Acte III_

_Scène 5 _

_La chambre d'__**ALICE**_

_**ALICE**__et __**OCTAVE **_

_ALICE , allongée dans son lit , son cahier à la main , occupée à dessiner . On entend frapper . Entre d'OCTAVE._

**ALICE **: Oui ?

**OCTAVE** _(entre et ferme la porte)_ : Gamine , Antoine va bientôt arriver .

**ALICE**_(ferme son cahier ) _: Merci patron.

**OCTAVE** : Tu sais que tu es mignonne comme ça.

**ALICE**:C'est gentil , merci.

**OCTAVE** : Ah en fait , j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

**ALICE**_(se méfie )_ : Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

**OCTAVE **: T'iquiète pas , j'vais pas te violer , enfin , pas pour l'instant.

_OCTAVE lui tend un paquet . ALICE le prends , le remercie et le déballe. A l'intérieur se trouve un livre._

**ALICE** : Ho ! Merci , mais , pourquoi un livre ?

**OCTAVE** : C'est pas un livre ordinaire , c'est un album photo. Mathieu fait un album de chacun d'entre nous , à partir du moment où l'on se matérialise, on va dire, jusqu'au moment où l'on disparaît et celui là c'est celui de Jimmy , j'me suis dit que tu aurais aimé le voir.

_ALICE se lève , laissant l'album sur le lit et prends le patron dans ses bras._

**ALICE **: _(le sert contre elle )_ : Merci ...

**OCTAVE**_(pose ses mains sur ses hanches)_ : De rien gamine.

**ALICE** _(le regarde_) : Octave ...

**OCTAVE**_(la regarde)_ : Oui ?

**ALICE**_(un peu gênée ) _: Heu .. Comment dire ... Le fait que je te prenne dans mes bras ... Je savais pas que cela pouvait autant t'exciter ...

**OCTAVE** : Découvert , bravo gamine.

_ALICE lâche OCTAVE avec le sourire aux lèvres ._

**OCTAVE **: Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une fille dans mes bras, j'me suis tourné vers une autre proie ...

**ALICE** : Attends , attends , si t'es plus « attiré» par les filles , tu l'es donc pour les mecs ... Je le connais ?

**OCTAVE** : Ouais.

**ALICE** : Hm ... Tu permets ?

**OCTAVE** : Bien sûr.

_ALICE passe sa main derrière le cou d'OCTAVE et tire sur la fine corde noire, fesant apparaître un pendentif en forme de manette de Nes ._

**ALICE** : Léopold ?

**OCTAVE** _(rougit légèrement et sourit) _: Bravo gamine , c'est lui qui me la offert le jour de mon anniversaire .

**ALICE **_(lâche le collier)_ : C'est mignon ... Et merci de m'avoir prévenue.

**OCTAVE**_(sort)_: De rien gamine.

_Scène 6_

_Le couloir_

_**ALICE**__,____**ANTOINE DANIEL **__puis __**MATHIEU**_

_ALICE se trouve dans le couloir , occupée à jouer sur sa DS quand on entends sonner à la porte . Elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre . Entre ANTOINE DANIEL ._

**ANTOINE** : Salut m... Oh ! Bonsoir mademoiselle.

**ALICE** : Bonsoir , Antoine Daniel , je suppose ?

**ANTOINE** : Tu supposes bien.

**ALICE** : Entre , je vais chercher Mathieu.

A_LICE se dirige dans la cuisine pour prévenir Mathieu . Antoine , lui attend dans le couloir ._

**MATHIEU** _(arrive)_ : Oh ! Antoine !

**ANTOINE **: Salut mec !

**MATHIEU** : Va y tu connais le chemin

**ANTOINE**: Merci

_Scène 7_

_Le salon_

_**ALICE**__, __**MATHIEU**__, __**ANTOINE**_

_Arrivée d'ALICE ANTOINE et MATHIEU sont assis dans le canapé . ALICE , elle , s'assoit dans le fauteuil de Maître Panda ._

**MATHIEU** : Bon ! Alice , je te présente Monsieur Antoine Daniel et Antoine , je te présente Alice Akuma .

**ANTOINE** : Enchanté ma chère Alice.

**ALICE **: De même .

**ANTOINE** : C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom « akuma ».

**ALICE** : Ca veut dire « démon » en japonais.

**ANTOINE** : Famille japonaise ?

**ALICE** : Du côté de ma grand-mère , oui , mais je n'en ai que le nom , pas de trait génétique .

**MATHIEU** : Je savais pas ... C'est hors-sujet , mais vous avez soif ?

**ANTOINE** : Bah bien sûr.

**MATHIEU** : J'vais chercher des bières.

**ALICE** _(sourire doux)_ : Non , non , ne te dérange pas , je vais y aller.

_ALICE quitte la pièce rapidement . ANTOINE regarde MATHIEU ._

**ANTOINE** : Question à la con : c'est ta copine ?

**MATHIEU** : Et ... non , je l'héberge le temps qu'elle se trouve un boulot et un appart' . C'était la petite amie de Jimmy.

**ANTOINE** : En tout cas , elle est pas mal.

**MATHIEU** : Elle est même ... Superbe .

**ANTOINE** _(le regarde avec un petit sourire)_ : Elle a de beaux yeux gris .

**MATHIEU** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils sont verts comme ... deux fluorites vertes scintillantes.

**ANTOINE** _(petit rire)_ : Tu serais pas amoureux toi ?

_MATHIEU fut plongé dans ses pensées avant de répondre ._

**MATHIEU**: A y réfléchir , je crois bien ... Mais ... Je peux pas mec ...

**ANTOINE** : Bah , pourquoi ?

**MATHIEU** : Bah ... Elle aime Jimmy et lui l'aimait également . Et même si je voulait , je peux pas , ce serait salir la mémoire , le souvenir de Jimmy et entâcher les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui ...

**ANTOINE** : Pas faux ... Même si j'aurai envie de dire de tourner la page , mais faut le temps pour le deuil ...

**MATHIEU** : C'est exactement sa ...

**ANTOINE** : Elle est différente des autres , pour que Jimmy tombe amoureux et elle aussi , lui qui privilégiait la science à tout le reste .

**MATHIEU** : Elle l'est ... Très même ...

**ANTOINE** : Et puis ... Elle t'a pas appelé « Mathiounet » comme l'autre cruche.

**MATHIEU**_(éclate de rire)_ : Tu t'en souviens de ça ? J'avoue que j'ai été con à la garder deux mois .

**ANTOINE** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux quand tu m'as dis que tu l'avais larguée.

**MATHIEU** : J'veux bien imaginer.

**ALICE** _(arrive avec trois bières décapsulées)_ : Voilà , voilà , désolée , je connais pas encore très bien la cuisine .

**ANTOINE** : C'est rien , du moment que les bières sont là .

**MATHIEU** : Allez ! Santé !

**ANTOINE** et **ALICE** : Santé !

_La scène tombe dans une lumière tamisée . On les entends rire et chanter la chanson « The fox » de Ylvis . Puis on voit ANTOINE partir. ALICE et MATHIEU s'endorment , la tête d'ALICE sur l'épaule de MATHIEU , leurs deux mains réunies ._

_Scène 8_

_Le salon , la cuisine_

_**OCTAVE**__,____**MICHAËL**__, __**LÉOPOLD**__,____**THIBAULT**_

_On entends le Hippie se réveiller , ouvrir la porte du salon et la refermer rapidement . On l'entends alors dire hors scène « Thibault ! Aide moi à réveiller les autres, gros__» . Puis MICKAËL , OCTAVE , LÉOPOLD et THIBAULT arrivent dans le salon ._

**OCTAVE** ,**LÉOPOLD** et **THIBAULT** : Oh !

_THIBAULT les regarda tendrement , LÉOPOLD eu un grand sourire , OCTAVE eu un sourire entre la joie et le sadisme et MICKAËL les regarda simplement , ils ressortirent pour ne pas les réveiller et allèrent dans la cuisine ._

**MICKAËL** : Vous avez vu , que pour une fois , je suis pas si défoncé, gros.

**THIBAULT** : Étonnant d'ailleurs.

**LÉOPOLD** : Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ?

**OCTAVE** : J'aurai tendance a dire que non pour l'instant , j'ai bien dit pour l'instant.

**MICKAËL** : Vu comment ils ont chanté et gueulé hier soir, j'aurais tendance à penser comme toi là, gros.

**LÉOPOLD **: Oh oui , là t'es clean.

**THIBAULT** : On verra bien avec le temps , mais n'oublions pas qu'elle a sûrement encore Jimmy dans le cœur .

**OCTAVE** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça . Elle aime encore Jimmy certes mais d'un côté , il fait partie de Mathieu . Ca joue en sa faveur et elle s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt .

**LÉOPOLD** : Ca fait bizarre d'entendre ce genre de raisonnement censé de ta part .

**OCTAVE** _(serre le pendentif dans sa main)_ : Ca m'arrive, gamin.

**THIBAULT** : Enfin , on verra bien comment cela se passe ...

**MICKAËL** : Sinon, gros, tu nous fais du café ?

**THIBAULT** , Heu ... Bah ... Ouais.

_THIBAULT leur fit chacun une tasse de café . MICKAËL appuyé contre la fenêtre , regarde le panda . THIBAULT souffle sur le liquide noir pour qu'il refroidisse. LÉOPOLD voit le pendentif autour du cou du patron . _

**LÉOPOLD** : Oh ! Tu ... l'as gardé ..?

**OCTAVE**_(le regarde)_ : Bien sur, gamin.

**LÉOPOLD** : Merci ...

_LÉOPOLD dépose sur la joue d'OCTAVE , un doux baisé de remerciement , ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de rougir au contact des fines lèvres de son petit geek ._

* * *

Voilà , voilà , je m'arrête la :) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience bonne ou mauvaise :D Et je voulais vous informez que je pars en vacances et je peux pas prendre mon PC avec T.T Donc , pas de chapitre T.T Je reviens maximum le 27 juillet ^o^/


	5. Chapitre 4 Cerveau Explique moi !

Hey ! Heu ... ça va ? ^^" Vraiment désolé pour ce gros retard ^.^"" Mais le voilà :D Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews :D

D'abord , quelques réponses :p :

**Guest : **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Mathieu/Antoine ^.^ Et c'est une habitude de mettre des noms désolé :/ Mais merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw :D

**Melirix :** Merci beaucoup :3

* * *

_Acte IV_

_Scène 9_

_Le salon_

_**ALICE,**__**MATHIEU, **__**THIBAULT**_

_**MATHIEU**__ et __**ALICE**__ sont dans la même position à la différence est que __**MATHIEU**__ est réveillé et regarde __**ALICE**__. Cette dernière se réveilla lentement sans lâcher la main de __**MATHIEU**__._

**MATHIEU** : Bonjour pou ... Alice

**ALICE** _(baille)_ : Salut, Bien dormit ?

**MATHIEU** : Très bien et toi ? Pas trop dur la gueule de bois ?

**ALICE** : Un peu mal au cou mais ouais bien dormit et non ça va, je tiens l'alcool, simple question, ça fait combien de temps que tu me regardes ?

**MATHIEU** : On va dire 10 minutes plus ou moins. Tu es aussi mignonne réveillé que endormie

**ALICE** _(sourit)_ : Merci ... J'ai l'impression de l'entendre

**THIBAULT **_(arrive avec deux tasses)_ : Ah ! Enfin réveiller les deux, café ?

**ALICE** et **MATHIEU** : Ouais merci

**THIBAULT**_ (pose les 2 tasses)_ : Voilà ! Par contre, cela ne va pas être pratique pour boire si vous ne vous ne lâchez pas

_**ALICE**__ et __**MATHIEU**__ regardent ensemble leurs mains avant de les lâchez et de tourné leurs têtes dans la direction opposé mine gêné._

**THIBAULT**_ (rit légèrement)_ : Faut pas rougir comme sa enfin

_Scène 10_

_La chambre d'__**ALICE**_

_**LÉOPOLD**__ et __**ALICE**_

_Cela fait 1 mois qu'ALICE est arrivé. Elle se trouve dans son lit occupé de lire un roman quand on entend toquer. Entre __**LÉOPOLD.**_

**ALICE** _(ferme le roman)_ : Oui ?

_**LÉOPOLD**__ se précipite sur le lit, a cote d'ALICE, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**LÉOPOLD **: Alice, c'est vrai que tu es avec Mathieu ?

**ALICE **: Calme petit loup, non je ne suis pas avec, qui t'as dit ça ?

**LÉOPOLD **: J'ai cru entendre sa quand il était au téléphone avec Antoine. Et sinon, deuxième question, Cela fait quoi d'être ... Embrasser ?

**ALICE** : C'est un peu dur à expliquer tu sais

**LÉOPOLD** : Bah quand tu as embrassé Jimmy, c'était comment ?

**ALICE** _(ferme les yeux)_ : C'était ... Magique, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit

**LÉOPOLD** : Oh ... Cela doit être vraiment bien, si on ne peut pas vraiment mettre de mot dessus

**ALICE** : Mon petit loup, tu veux que je te montre ?

**LÉOPOLD** : J'ai vraiment le droit d'accepté ?

**ALICE** : Comme tu peux refuser

**LÉOPOLD** : D'accord grande sœur

_**ALICE**__ s'approche de __**LÉOPOLD **__et dépose sur ses fines lèvres, un doux baiser, certes furtif mais très agréable. Puis ils se séparent et __**LÉOPOLD**__ dit._

**LÉOPOLD** : Oui ... C'est vraiment magique. Merci grande sœur.

**ALICE** : De rien petit frère. Par contre, tu gardes ce passage pour toi d'accord ?

**LÉOPOLD **: Bien sûr !

_**LÉOPOLD**__ s'allonge a cote d'__**ALICE**__ et fini par s'endormir._

**ALICE **_(remet une mèche de cheveux)_ : Bonne sieste

**ALICE** se lève doucement et sort de la pièce. Hors scène, on entend.

**MATHIEU** : Alice, on va ce boire un coup ?

**ALICE** : Vas- y je te suis

_Et une porte qui claque._

_Scène 11_

_Le couloir_

_**ALICE,**__**MATHIEU, **__**OCTAVE**_

I_ls reviennent du bar, une heure sait écouler. Entre __**MATHIEU**__ et __**ALICE**__._

**MATHIEU** : Alors, l'endroit te plaît ?

**ALICE** : Mais trop ! J'adore l'ambiance qui a là-bas

**MATHIEU** : Par contre, ch'uis désolé pour les fans et leurs questions

**ALICE** _(imite la voix d'une fan hystérique)_ : Mon dieu Mathieu ! J'peux prendre une photo avec toi ? Et c'est qui ? T'as copine ?

**MATHIEU** _(rit légèrement)_ : T'abuse, mais c'est un peu sa

**ALICE** : T'inquiète pas pour ça, je l'ai comprends après tout

**MATHIEU** : Ouais mais bon ...

**ALICE** : Mais t'inquiète pas je te dis, je vais dans la cuisine préparer autre chose que des pâtes.

_**MATHIEU**__ lui sourit. __**ALICE **__lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de partir dans la cuisine. Entre __**OCTAVE**__._

**OCTAVE** : T'as l'air paumé gamin

**MATHIEU** : Complément mec ...

**OCTAVE** : Dit toi que même moi, je l'ai trouvé mignonne même si elle m'a bousillé un costard avec de la cire a bougie ...

**MATHIEU** _(petit rire)_ : Elle avait fait forte quand même

**OCTAVE **: Enfin ... Ça change une fille comme sa comparer aux autres petites catins qui se sont ramener ici. Promis gamin, je l'a touche pas

**MATHIEU** : Merci mec ...

_Scène 12_

_La cuisine_

_**ALICE**__ et __**MICKAËL**_

_**ALICE**__ est sur la pointe des pieds, a fouillé dans un placard et__** MICKAËL**__ est occupé de remuer dans une casserole, devant le gaz._

**ALICE** : Mickaël, tu pourrais éviter de mettre ton herbe ici s'il te plaît ? Et il est où ce foutu sel ...

**MICKAËL** _(la regarde)_ : Ah ouais ... Et à droite grosse

**ALICE** _(ferme le placard)_ : Merci ... C'est gentil de m'aider à cuisine

**MICKAËL**: Bah de rien, ça me dérange pas ...

**ALICE** : Dit moi, si tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est ton choix hein

**MICKAËL** : Vas- y grosse, je t'écoute

**ALICE** : Il n'y aurait pas un petit rapprochement entre toi et Maître panda ?

_**MICKAËL**__ arrête de remuer dans la casserole et la fixe quelques minutes avant de répondre simplement._

**MICKAËL** : Possible grosse, possible ... J'vais mettre la table

**ALICE** : Ouais _(crie)_ À table !

_Scène 13_

_La salle à manger puis le salon_

_**ALICE, **__**MATHIEU, **_ _**Mickael, **_ _**OCTAVE,**_ _**LÉOPOLD, **__**THIBAULT**_

_Ils sont tous assit au tour de la table en bois sauf __**ALICE**__ qui est en cuisine. Entre __**ALICE.**_

**ALICE**_ (trois plats dans ses bras)_ : Chaud devant !

**MATHIEU**_ (p_rends deux plats et les pose sur la table) : Attends, je t'aide

**ALICE** (_Pose le troisième plat)_ : Merci et ... Bon appétit tout le monde

**OCTAVE **: Et bah ! Si t'es aussi bonne à la cuisine que au ...

**LÉOPOLD** : Octave ... Bon appétit

**THIBAULT** : En tout cas, c'est super bon.

**ALICE** : Ah mais j'y suis pour rien moi, c'est Mickaël qui a fait les trois quart.

**THIBAULT** : Sérieux ? Je ne savais pas que tu cuisines aussi bien !

**MICKAËL** : Merci gros

**MATHIEU** : En fait Alice, ... Tu ... Tu tiens le choc ?

**ALICE** : Bah ... _(soupir)_ Ouais hein ... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix à vrai dire, mais c'est gentil de me laisser libre accès à sa chambre ...

**MATHIEU** : C'est tout à fait normal Alice.

**ALICE** : Merci ... Beaucoup ...

_Après le repas avalé, ils passent tous dans le salon. __**LÉOPOLD**__ est allongé sur les jambes d'ALICE, qui elle a la tête allongée sur l'épaule de __**MATHIEU**__. __**MICKAËL**__ est assis sur le tapis appuyé au canapé. __**THIBAULT**__ est dans son fauteuil et __**OCTAVE**__ est, lui aussi, assit sur le tapis appuyé contre le fauteuil du panda. Et ils regardent tout un film sous la demande d'__**ALICE**__ qui est « Un sœur à deux visages ». Et on les voit s'endormir, un à un, et en dernier __**OCTAVE**__, qui éteignent la télé avant de dormir._

* * *

STOP ! Je m'arrête ici , j'attends vos reviews bonne ou mauvaise :D Je voulais encore une fois vous remerciez et m'excusez pour ce retard ^.^""

Gros Bisous :3


	6. Chapitre 5 Marche je ne suis pas loin

Coucou tout le monde :D J'espère que je suis pas trop , trop en retard :) Bonne lecture :D

Melirix : La personne qui corrige la fiction en est désole de toute les fautes qui lui a échapper , mais j'espère que malgré tout , tu aimes bien :D

* * *

_Acte V_

_Scène 14_

_Le salon_

_**ALICE / OCTAVE**_

_La scène n'a pas changé, ils sont tous dans les mêmes positions, endormit. Puis, on voit __**OCTAVE**__ se réveillé lentement en s'étirant. Il se lève en se frottant les yeux, et remet correctement son costard. Il balaye son regard dans la pièce puis l'arrête sur __**LÉOPOLD**__, toujours endormit sur les jambes d'__**ALICE**__. Le patron enjambe le hippie et s'agenouille devant son petit geek. __**OCTAVE**__ le regard tendrement, à travers ses lunettes de soleil et ne put se retenir devant ce visage angélique. Il dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres endormit de son petit. Entre temps, __**ALICE**__ se réveille en silence._

**ALICE** : Vous êtes mignons ...

**OCTAVE** : Ah ! Alice ! Tu m'as vue je suppose ...

**ALICE **: Oui, et je trouve sa tellement mignon

**OCTAVE** : Merci ... Mais, il a si peur de moi

**ALICE** : Moins que tu le penses ... Et puis, ça peut s'arranger tu sais

**OCTAVE** : Moyen ... _(se lève)_ J'te prépare un truc ?

**ALICE** : Ouais, j'veux bien un thé s'il te plaît, Mickaël m'en a acheté

**OCTAVE** : T'es sure que s'est du thé ?

**ALICE** : J'ai vérifié avant quand même

_Scène 15_

_La chambre d'__**ALICE**_

_**ALICE, **_ _**LÉOPOLD, MATHIEU**_

_3 jours après la soirée, __**ALICE**__ est dans le pouf rose, son cahier à la main et __**LÉOPOLD**__ est allongé dans le lit, sa DS à la main. __**ALICE**__ quitte des yeux son carnet et pris la parole._

**ALICE** : Léopold, je peux te poser une question ?

**LÉOPOLD** _(pose sa DS à côté de lui, fermer)_ Oui bien sur

**ALICE** : Dit moi, tu en penses quoi du patron ?

**LÉOPOLD** : C'est un pervers, tueur et violeur en tout genre

**ALICE** : Je ne te suis pas demander ce qu'il est, je te demande ce que tu en penses.

**LÉOPOLD** _(réfléchit)_ : Bah ... Il est plus gentil avec moi ces temps-ci, c'est vrai et il a même gardé mon cadeau et c'est gentil de sa part et ...

**ALICE** : Oui ?

**LÉOPOLD** : C'est vrai que ... Malgré tout ... Je l'aime ... bien le patron

**ALICE** : Tu l'aimes bien ou un peu plus ?

**LÉOPOLD** : Je ne sais pas le dire moi-même ... Ca fait comme quand tu m'as embrassé mais tout le temps quand je suis avec lui ...

**ALICE** _(rigole légèrement et lui sourit)_ : Ça ! C'est de l'amour

**LÉOPOLD** : Mais ... Mais ce n'est pas possible ... J'aime les boobies

**ALICE** : Et alors ? Tu vois bien que lui aussi ... Merde ...

**LÉOPOLD** : Lu-Lui aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'il est si gentil avec moi

**ALICE** : Bien que je me suis vendue, oui, lui aussi, va le voir, ch'uis sure qu'il sera content

**LÉOPOLD** : Heu ... Oui, oui !

_**LÉOPOLD**__ quitte la pièce rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. __**ALICE**__ replonge son regard dans son cahier, avec un air amusé. La porte retentit. Entre __**MATHIEU**__._

**ALICE **_(lève sa tête)_ : Oui ?

**MATHIEU** : Je me demander, es que tu sais pourquoi Léopold est tout joyeux en allant à la chambre du patron ?

**ALICE** : En un mot, l'amour

**MATHIEU** _(légèrement entonné)_ Sérieux ? J'avais déjà remarqué le rapprochement mais rien de plus, bon ... Je peux rester ?

**ALICE** : Ouais bien sûr ... Dit Mathieu, je peux te demander un truc ?

**MATHIEU** : Bien sûr pas de soucie

**ALICE** : Laisse-moi t'habillai deux seconde s'il te plaît et ferme les yeux

**MATHIEU** : Heu ... Bah ... Ouais si tu veux

_**MATHIEU**__ ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. __**ALICE**__ va chercher un nœud papillon noir et blanc, une blouse blanche et une paire de lunette venant tous droit de la chambre de __**JIMMY**__. Elle lui mit, recule un peu, ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux, fit un grand pas en arrière._

**ALICE** : Ouvre les yeux

_**MATHIEU**__ ouvre les yeux et se regarde dans le miroir à sa droite. Elle l'avait habillé en prof, en __**JIMMY**__. __**MATHIEU**__ la regarde avec le sourire, elle avait ses deux mains réunies devant sa bouche, un grande sourire, les yeux émerveillé malgré les quelques larmes qui pointez le bout de leurs nez._

**ALICE **: Je le vois en toi Mathieu ... Merci beaucoup pour avoir accepté ...

**MATHIEU** : Ma belle et fragile petite citrine

**ALICE** _(les yeux écarquillé)_ C'est ... Ce n'est pas possible ...

**MATHIEU** : Si ... C'est bien Jimmy

_**ALICE **__se jette dans ses bras en pleure et le sert contre elle_

**ALICE** : Putin, connerie, j'te croyais mort moi !

**MATHIEU** : En un certain sens, je le suis, je suis retourné dans la boite crânienne de Mathieu, enfin ... Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir

**ALICE** : Et moi dont ... _(essuie ses yeux)_ Tu me manques tellement mon chéri

**MATHIEU** : Toi aussi ... Mais sache que je suis toujours là, dans la tête de Mathieu et ... Dans ton cœur.

_Sur ses mots, __**JIMMY**__ se penche et embrasse __**ALICE**__ de tout l'amour qui lui porte. La belle se laisse emballé par le baiser, bien trop heureuse de retrouver celui qu'elle a tant aimé. A contre cœur, ils se séparent._

**MATHIEU** : Je vais devoir laisser Mathieu regagné son corps, il a déjà était sympa de me laisser te voir ... Enfin ... Restes comme tu es, ne changes rien, on se reverra ma belle

**ALICE** _(larmes qui montent)_ : Nan ...

**MATHIEU** : Il le faut, je peux ne pas garder son corps indéfiniment

**ALICE**_ (se retient de pleurer)_ : Tu me le promets ? Qu'on se reverra ?

**MATHIEU** : Oui ... Mais, restes pas avec notre amour sur le cœur ... Je ne suis plus là, matériellement pour te le rendre, porte le à quelqu'un d'autres, d'accord ?

**ALICE **: Comme tu voudras Jimmy, Mais sache que je t'aime mon scientifique

**MATHIEU** _(pose sa main sur sa joue)_ : Moi aussi ma topaze, je t'aime

_Il la prend une dernière fois dans ses bras en l'embrassant, avant de ce séparé tout en rendant le corps à son hôte._

**MATHIEU** : Je crois que ça t'as fait plaisir non ?

**ALICE** _(essuie ses yeux)_ : Oh oui ... Merci beaucoup Mathieu

**MATHIEU** : C'était la moindre des choses Alice

**ALICE **: Bon ... J'vais te retirer les vêtements

_Elle lui retire les vêtements et les pose sur la chaise de bureau._

**ALICE **: Ca m'as fait du bien de le voir ...

**MATHIEU** : J'imagine ...

_**ALICE**__ le prends dans ses bras. __**MATHIEU**__, légèrement étonné, ressert son étreins avec un sourire. Puis __**ALICE**__ le lâche, tête baissé._

**ALICE **_(tête baissé)_ : Je suis désolé ... Vraiment désolé

**MATHIEU** _(passe sa main sous son menton, lui relève la tête et lui sourit)_ Hey ... Ce n'est pas grave

_Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Doucement, __**ALICE**__ s'approche de __**MATHIEU**__ qui fait de même, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, on entend leurs souffles rapides, plus un bruit, plus un geste, quand on entend la sonnerie d'un portable._

**MATHIEU** : Et mais ! Putin ! _(décroche)_ Oui, allô ?

_**ALICE**__ s'assoit sur son lit, l'air perturbée et __**MATHIEU**__ manche dans toute la pièce, portable à la main._

**MATHIEU** _(raccroche)_ : Voilà, excuse-moi c'était Kriss

**ALICE **: C'est ... C'est rien t'inquiète pas

_**ALICE**__ s'allonge dans son lit. __**MATHIEU**__ s'installe à côté d'elle et a prends dans ses bras._

**ALICE** _(rigole légèrement)_ : Qu'es qui dirait tes fans s'il nous voyait ?

**MATHIEU** : Sûrement qu'on est ensemble

**ALICE** : C'est tellement sa ...

_Ils finissent par s'endormir. __**LÉOPOLD**__ est revenu chercher sa DS et sourit en les regardant avant de quitté la pièce._

_Scène 16_

_La chambre de __**THIBAULT**_

_**ALICE**__ / __**THIBAULT**_

_**THIBAULT**__ est assis à son bureau, les yeux rivé sur son écran, une bière à la main droite. On entend frapper à la porte. Entre __**ALICE**__._

**ALICE: **Thibault ?

**THIBAULT **: Oui, ma chère Alice ?

**ALICE **: Je te dérange ?

**THIBAULT** : Pas du tout, y a un problème ?

**ALICE **_(s'assoit sur le lit)_ : Ouais, on peut dire sa

**THIBAULT** : Qu'es qui ce passe ?

**ALICE** : J'arrive ici, le cœur gros comme je ne sais quoi, heureuse à l'idée de revoir mon amour et j'apprends qu'il est matériellement mort ...

_Elle stoppe son discourt, le temps de calmer les quelques larmes qui menacé de couler._

**ALICE** : Au bout d'un mois, je m'en remets plus au moins ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me parler via le corps de Mathieu et qu'il me dit qu'en gros, je dois l'oublier vu qu'il n'est plus là ... Que je dois donner mon amour à quelqu'un d'autres ...

**THIBAULT** : Jusque-là, je te suis sans problème

**ALICE **: Et mon amour, c'est manifestement dévouer sur quelqu'un d'autre

**THIBAULT** : Mais malgré tout, tu as peur de salir son souvenir et vote amour c'est ça ?

**ALICE** _(prends sa tête entre ses deux mains)_ : Exactement sa ...

**THIBAULT** : C'est lui qui t'as dit de donner votre amour en vers quelqu'un d'autres

**ALICE** : Pas faux ...

**THIBAULT** : En fait, si tu veux bien sûr, qui est cette personne ?

**ALICE** : C'est Mathieu ... Je crois bien ...

**THIBAULT** _(grand sourire)_ : Mais c'est super ça !

**ALICE** : Tu ... Tu crois vraiment ?

**THIBAULT** (_grand sourire)_ : Oh que oui ! Vas-y ! Va lui dire !

**ALICE** : Pour que je me face jeté dehors, non merci

**THIBAULT** _(lève une patte)_ : Fois de panda, à la porte tu n'iras pas

**ALICE** : T'es mignon ... Merci petit chanteur

**THIBAULT **_(retourne sur son ordinateur) _Ah ... Ces humains ...

_Scène 17_

_Le couloir_

_**ALICE, **__**Mickael**__ et __**MATHIEU**_

**ALICE** marche dans le couloir, tête baissé, quand une porte s'ouvre, Entre **MICKAËL**.

**MICKAËL:**Salut grosse

**ALICE: **Ah Salut ... Mick ...

**MICKAËL **: Ça ne va pas ?

**ALICE** : Si, si mais je dois aller dire un truc à Mathieu mais je flippe a sa réaction.

**MICKAËL** : Faut que tu y vas, sinon, tu seras jamais si tu s'auras

_**MICKAËL**__ quitte le couloir et __**ALICE**__ s'arrête devant la porte. Elle hésite puis fait le geste « déterminé ! » Mais la porte s'ouvre. Entre __**MATHIEU.**_

**MATHIEU** : Yo Alice ! Y a un problème ?

**ALICE **_(bafouille) _: Heu ... N-Non, j-je suis venue te dire que ... J'ai étais pris dans un resto italien pas loin.

**MATHIEU** : Ah bah ... C'est cool, tu vas être super je suis sûr !

**ALICE **: Merci ... Enfin, je vais te laisser maintenant

**MATHIEU: **Heu ... Bah ... Ouais ...

_**MATHIEU**__ ferme sa porte. __**ALICE**__ avance un peu dans le couloir avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se laisser glisser au sol. Elle pose sa tête entre ses deux mains, une larme à l'œil._

**ALICE** : Je n'y arriverais pas ...

* * *

STOP ! J'espere que cela vous aura plus , j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D Bonne ou mauvaise bien sur ^.^

Gros bisous :3


End file.
